Erin the Plant Girl
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Erin discovers a brand new power; she can conrtol plants, then UnderGrowth comes back in Erin's city, and captures Danny and Carrie. Erin has to get help to control her new plant power and save Danny and Carrie and her city.
1. Chapter 1: Erin's Strange Thing

**Chapter 1**

**Erin's Strange Thing**

In the morning at house, a girl with long brown hair with a piece of floating hair in the back, brown eyes, and she wears a light pink sleeveless shirt that holds a hot pink heart emblem in the front, dark blue hip-hugger jeans, brown belt, red and white Nike shoes, and black bracelets. She is Carrie Francess, Danny's crush and Erinbubble92's best friend. She was in the kitchen eating breakfeast.

"Hmm, I'm thinking maybe a little gift for Danny would be fine today." Carrie said. "Erin can help and it's good thing her school is across the strett from ours."

A knock on the door came as Lauren, her mother open to door to reveal a boy with spikey black hair, blue eyes, and wears a white shirt with red collar, rims on the sleeves, and a circle design, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. His Danny Fenton, Carrie's crush.

With him was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, bluish-grey eyes, and wears a pink sleevless turtle-neck shirt with a bubble in the middle, a brown belt with a bubble buckle, a pink skirt with blue cuprise, white socks, and white shoes with pink laces. She is Erinbubble92, Erin for short and Carrie's best friend. There was something different about Erin, she's scratching on her arm and sneezes.

"Hey Carrie, ready for school?" Danny asked.

"Sure Danny." Carrie respond, pulling her backpack on but looks at Erin. "You... alright, Erin?"

"Sorry, Car." Erin said. "I've been itchy, sneezy, and been drinking alot of milk and water this morning. Can you give me a glass of water."

"What's with you? If you keep drinking that much then you'll be visiting the bathroom every second." Carrie said.

"Yeah, I mean I heard of chicken poxs and flues but two of them at the same time is weird." Danny agreed.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold or posion ivy." Erin said.

That's when they came outside, Erin trip over hitting Danny.

"Sorry, Danny." Erin apologize.

Erin looks and sees a flower around her ankle.

"Oh and know I have a flower on the ankle!" Erin yelled.

Carrie got Erin and Danny up and said, "Well, stop playing with the flower were gonna be late for school."

While they left, the flower got sucked into the ground and became a verious venus fly trap. As Danny, Carrie, and Erin walked to school, Erin begin to ask as she sneezes, "Where's Sam and Tucker?"

"They might be at school waiting for us." Danny suggested.

While passing a construction site, there was an earthquake.

"Oh-uh, haven't had an earthquake like this if there's trouble." Erin said.

That's when Erin fall and then at the construction site, a giant venus fly trap came up and vines surround it making a ghost that Danny and Carrie knows. Danny, Carrie, and Erin gasp.

"What in the world is that? A new plant or something?" Erin asked.

"It's UnderGrowth!" Danny told her.

"A plant-like ghost." Carrie said.

Erin saw him as he came up high.

"I have return for my revenage!" UnderGrowth shouted.

"And I though Bushroot and Posion Ivy were evil plants." Erin told the audience.

"We're going Ghost!" Danny said.

Danny then turned into a ghost with white hair, glowing green eyes, and wears a black jumpsuit with white gloves, collar, a D within P eblem, belt, and boots. He is known as Danny Phantom.

Carrie then turned into a ghost with the same hair but color silver, glowing pink eyes. She wears a spandex black suit with white collar and a speeding C with an A attached to it from the bottom emblem. The top showed her midriff, and she had white gloves that goes past her elbows and has black brace-like part at the wrists. Her white heeled boots are the same on her legs. She also wears a black skirt with a white belt. And has earrings that looked just like her emblem. She is known as Carrie Angel.

They flew up and begin to fought UnderGrowth. Erin got up to her feet, she takes out her Amethyst necklace and sceptor and combine them together. "WaterIce Amethyst Power Transform!"

In a pink and blue scene, we see water circling around Erin as icicles, hearts, and bubbles fell from the scene. The water then surrounded Erin's hands to elbow, feet, and waist, the hearts surrounded her body, thighs to knees, forehead, shoulders to elbow, and the ice surrounds her ears, middle of chest, and in the middle of the waist. Finally a flash explodes and now Erin's in a different outfit.

She has the same hair color and style, her eyes are now pink with blue flecks, her glasses are amethyst, her earrings are two amethyst on each ear. She wears blue gloves with hearts on the hands that reaches to her elbows, a pink headband with a bubble in the middle with long ties at the back, a pink elbow length sleeve shirt with purple lines on the sides, on the sleeves, and a EB92 bubbled symbol in the middle, pink cuprise with purple lines on the sides, a blue belt with a bubble buckle, blue boots with hearts that look like her glove, and also her Amethyst Necklace and her sceptor.

"I'm Erinbubble92, Bubu, Bubu, Bubu!" Erin called out.

She spread out pink feathered wings and flew to help Danny and Carrie. They fought with their moves and powers. Erin made a giant ice ball.

"Time to freeze your butt off like Danny did!" Erin yelled.

But she drops it as she sneezes like there was something in her nose and she scratches. Danny and Carrie saw this but they got caught in UnderGrowth's vines.

"Danny! Carrie!" Erin said, with her nose stuff up.

She got cuaght as she screams.

"Gotta turn in my Super Mode!" Erin screamed.

She glow pink and blue with flashes of purple amethyst. The vines broke as Erin is now in her Super form. Her hair is pulled in a high ponytail by a aquamarine bubble hairpieces, a amethyst heart barenette on her left side, glitter and a strike of pink and blue hair strand, her headband turns into a tiara with a bubble symbol, glasses are gone, amethyst heart earrings, her amethyst necklace turns into a choker with a cresent moon in the middle, a blue shirt with a pink bow and a blue bubble pendant, small long glove with a purple wrap on top but still blue glove with pink hearts, a pink skirt with a long black bow at the back, black boots with purple amethyst gems on the top and aquamarine cresent bands on the ankles but still the same height.

Her sceptor becomes the Crystal Bubble Moon Wand; it has her Perfume locket on top with a golden cresent surround it and a wand-like handle is pink with blue bubble-shape diamonds down the middle.

"Alright, you bird squid like clown! Your going down!" Erin said.

Erin uses her moon powers with water and ice but her super form is fading to her old hero form because something is wrong as the plants grabbed her. The super form turn her back into hero form as she was hold in front of UnderGrowth with Danny and Carrie.

"You two again but another one." UnderGrowth said, referring Erin. "How very ridculous for a child."

"Okay, first of all I'm a Water, Ice, and MoonBender and second of all, I'm not a child, I'm a teenager." Erin said.

"Silence!" UnderGrowth yelled. "But maybe I have plans for my revenage on the two ghost boy and girl and just for the girl, I have other plans."

That's when his head open and spores came out.

"Sleep Spores!" Danny and Carrie said, feeling tried.

"I've heard of Sleeping Gas and Knock Out Gas (yawns)." Erin slowly talked. "But this is weird."

Danny and Carrie feel asleep as Erin tries to stay awake but fell asleep as the vines went to her as UnderGrowth chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Chapter 2**

**The Escape**

In a tree, Erin is on her back as the vines hold her up and her arm. She woke up and saw that her city has turned into a backyard.

"My city!" Erin cried. "It's like my neighbors backyard."

Erin looks around and saw that she can't find Danny and Carrie.

"Danny! Carrie!" Erin called.

That's when UnderGrowth came out from the ground and was in front of Erin.

"I am the master of all plants and no one can't stop me." UnderGrowth said, as he went to Erin's face, which made her mad. "No matter how powerful they think they are."

"WaterIce..." But before Erin could say a word, venus fly traps went on her arms sucking her water energy out of her. "The ghost plants are sucking my water energy out. I'm feeling weak."

"Perhaps, you'll see way Nature is all what's for along." UnderGrowth said, petting his plants. "Man kind is like a weed. A weed that can be remove."

"I'll not bow down to a stupid plant like you!" Erin yelled. "And listen here, you clown. I don't like evil plants like you!"

"Hmm. Uh, very strong girl. But see your once so called home is going to be an Urban Jungle like I plan to." UnderGrowth explained. "Everyone is under my control of my new mind vines. Everything and the whole world will be a plant kingdom!"

"Oh yeah! The Fenton Ghost Hunters will finish you off." Erin yelled, the sneeze as pollen came out of her nose.

"They're under my mind vines while you were asleep." UndrGrowth explained.

_"Speaking of Fenton." _Erin thought, then spoke. "Where's Danny and Carrie?"

"Ah yes the ghost boy and girl." UnderGrowth said.

He snaps his fingers and two flowers came out to reveal Danny and Carrie tied up and theren't moving.

"Danny! Carrie!" Erin cried. "What are you doing to them?"

"They are becoming a fine meal for my children." UnderGrowth explained.

"What about me? Are gonna feed me to them or just make me watch my city turn into a rainforest?" Erin asked.

"Actually, I have other plans." UnderGrowth said. "I can make you join me because you have some plant feeling in you."

"I don't have evil plants in me." Erin said.

"You have plants but you'll join me." UnderGrowth smirked.

Erin eye widen as vines came up and were about to brainwash her until a pair of vines came out of Erin's hand whipped the other vines. Erin releases herself with her ice powers, spread her wings in midair, and flew off.

"After her!" UnderGrowth ordered his plants.

The vines, venus fly traps, and other deadly plants went after Erin. She almost got caught in the vines by her wrist but then a weird posionous smoke like a posion plant came out from Erin's mouth. Erin flew off as she flies in the air.

"I don't know what happen but I'm least safe in the air. No such thing as a flying plant." Erin said, making faces.

But UnderGrowth came up and yelled, "I am EVERYWHERE!!"

Erin gasp and flew down. She then felt scratchy as red spots was on her face and she fell to the ground but into the sewers. The water got drained out by Erin. She came to the surface but saw more vines after her. She saw her house and she went in before thorns could get her.

"Mom! Daddy! Alieen! Apolox!" Erin called. "We have to leave!"

But Erin's family except Apolox who is turned off and stuck in vines, has been controlled by the mind vine. She gasps and leaves into the basement and closes it. She summound her sceptor and made a portal. A vine grabbed her leg until thorns came out from her ankles which broke it. She jumped in until a bunch of plants came in front of her.

"I really thought plants and nature were cool but it's not what I want." Erin said. "I'll be back and stop the plant and I'll save my friends and my city."

The plants were about to attack but she dodges it and yells, "I can promise you that!. The plants then were angery as the portal disappears and they cover the scene with vines ending the chapter.

**(A/N) If any knows how to control plants like maybe an author or a character just review this okay.)**


End file.
